Forever Fought
by Calypso Baby
Summary: This is for all the Matt lovers, if you don't like Matt use a DD's name and read it anyway!!!


This is dedicated to my friends Piximon girl, school_gurl, nika 815, and potted_palm. Also to Patamon girl who's message 'It's True' convinced me to put this on. And thank you to all who reviewed my other stories! keep it up!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it! most likely never will.

I didn't want to make up a new character so if you are in love with Matt put your name in the blank. If you not in love with Matt put someone else's name in the blank. but hint: this is definitely not Mimi's personality, so if you like the two of them together, I'd change the partnership just for this once. If you don't want to then get out of here now. Oh, and this is not meant to be a Yaoi/Yuri fic so don't put a guy's name in the blank please.

This is all what they are thinking in odd times of the day. And Matt and so-and-so have know each other before camp and the Digiworld.

****

Forever Fought

~__________'s POV~

I've known Matt for a year now. Ever since he came back from summer camp he has been acting differently. He's more mature now. But don't get me wrong, I like the new him. It's as if we both now know that we will always have a friend to turn to in times of trouble, and I need someone like him to trust sometimes.

I don't really know what happened during that week of camp, but I know that whatever changed him, changed him for the better.

Once, at a party with some of my friends, we played Truth or Dare and I chose truth. I was asked who I liked and I said Matt. It got around pretty far but I'm not really sure if it ever reached Matt. I don't know how he would react if he knew. I assume he'd be offended and turn his back on our friendship.Or maybe not. I really don't know Matt as well as I want to.

Something inside me says that I should tell him how I feel. But I cant. I cant tell him because I'm scared. I'm scared he might hate me and I'd lose the best friendship I've ever had. The only _true_ friendship I've ever had. But I cant ignore the feeling that if I do tell him, he'll understand. It's as if we've both been through the same battle together,and he escaped,and is coming back to save me.

~Matt's POV~

Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Yep I did. 

So she like me, she really does like me. I always suspected, but I was never really sure. I'm still not sure, after all it could all just be another school rumor. After all if she really did like me then she would come right out and tell me. Wouldn't she?

~__________'s POV~

I had a fortune once. It said, 'Welcome the chance to learn about others.' I believe it. I don't know why and I don't know how, but I just do. I suppose it agrees with the inner me. the me that says I should talk to Matt. But I won't I'm not going to not yet anyway.

The spring dance is coming up soon. I sure wish Matt would ask me, but he doesn't even know that I like him. Besides he most likely has a long list of possible candidates to take with him. If only he realized how much I care for him.

~Matt's POV~

The Dance. Oh man, I totally forgot about the dance. I don't even know if I should go to the dance now. What if she is watching all night? What if she even _asks_ me to the dance? What if she doesn't? But should I ask her? No, she'll think I like her. But I do.

~__________'s POV~

History class is so utterly boring. Hey cool! Matt's just as bord as I am. Wow, does he know how to tap a pencil or what? Look at that angle! Okay, now I obsessing. Can't I stop thinking about him even in school? Well not if he's in my class. *sigh* He is so cute.

Oh gee, I think he saw me! I am so dead if he caught me staring. What'll he think of me now? Well I'm sorry Matt but I cant help it, I think your cute.

~Matt's POV~

She was staring at me. She was just staring at me. Okay that clinches it, she likes me and I'm asking her to the dance after class.....

Yes I will give you more, (I'm sorry it's short) but this is all I have for now. Please review and tell me what needs to be helped. If you want to flame it I don't care, 'cause that means more reviews for me!


End file.
